Troy
by Karma Noire
Summary: Unfortunately even Enkidu, the man created by the gods, the High King of Uruk's equal in all things is having trouble dealing with his egotistical friend and King. So, the gods decide to create something that will indefinitely draw the eye of the troublesome demigod. What better way to bring about the destruction of a man than by the use of a woman? Gilgamesh x Oc
1. Paradise Lost

**Troy**

 _Summary: Unfortunately even Enkidu, the man created by the gods, the High King of Uruk's equal in all things is having trouble dealing with his egotistical friend and King. So, the gods decide to create something else that will indefinitely draw the eye of the troublesome demigod. What better way to bring about the downfall of a man than by the use of a woman?_

…

 _Humor/R &R_

…

" _ **When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep."- Coldplay**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _Paradise Lost_

It seemed as though the two had come to a mutual understanding, if only for a second.

 _It's you._

Green eyes, a light emerald shade, clashed with blood red. She stared up at him, contempt, disdain, and condescension all hidden expertly behind a tender smile. He smirked and she grimaced.

"Girl, answer me this. Have you gone mad?" A valid question, she admitted. She herself had begun wondering her level of sanity for pulling this stunt. One minute she was cloud watching under the noonday sun and the next she was here on her knees, hands bound behind her. How time flies.

"I'm afraid not, your highness. I am completely sane."

"Then tell me. What on earth would possess you that _you_ , a _girl_ no less, would dare try to steal from me?"

"Nothing possessed me, your highness. I simple felt like it." Malak would have a heart attack if he saw her now. Luckily he knew nothing of her little escapade.

"You felt like it?" He repeated slowly in an attempt to grasp the words spoken.

She nodded. "That is correct."

"Well, what if I feel like slitting your throat?" He was angry. Oh shit, he was angry. The green-eyed girl took in a long slow breath. Calm, keep calm.

 _He can't hurt you,_ she reminded herself. All she had to do was breathe and deal the hand she had been dealt. Reminding herself of everything at stake, she flashed him a Cheshire smile. "Then I invite you to do so."

He smiled. _Good._ "Hah! I applaud your audacity, girl. Not many women have that and with good reason too. For amusing me, I promise you this: Your death will be painless." He immediately gestured toward a nearby servant who would no doubt alert the executioner of his next victim.

The girl sighed deeply. The more he knew the better. This was her last option. If anyone could free her from this curse, then it would be him. If not, then Uruk would burn along with its king and the rest of Mesopotamia would see death on a scale that not even the gods could imagine. "Can we hurry this up please?"

The golden king arched a fine brow. "Usually the mongrels I condemn are begging for their lives right about now. Why are you in such a rush to die, girl?"

 _Show-time._ It was time to sell it. "While I was traveling through great Mesopotamia, I unfortunately ran out of food upon reaching Uruk, my destination. Yours is a flourishing city, my liege, and yet no one could spare me a single morsel. I would rather die a somewhat meaningful death by the sword than starving to death and having the vultures peck at my corpse. Who would easily forget the girl who foolishly tried to steal from Uruk's most illustrious king?"

The girl bit her bottom lip, eyes focusing on the marble floor. There had better be a story or two written about her if she actually managed to pull this off. The servant returned, a look of unease crossing her face as she handed an ornate dagger to her king.

The blonde man hummed faintly, turning the knife over in his hands. "You couldn't have gone to a tavern?"

Lips forming a nasty sneer, she practically hissed, "A woman does not have the right to buy or sell anything without the presence of her keeper-a man. Unfortunate, isn't it?"

"Unfortunate, indeed." The young king rose from his throne and waltzed casually towards her. She glared fiercely despite the smile that seemed permanently etched onto her face. "What is your name?"

"Pandora."

He placed a hand at the back of her neck, the tip of the knife pricking her chest. At that position, it would go straight through her heart and would be virtually painless. How ironic. Well, at least he was honest. Her eyes widened as realization struck her like a blow to the head.

 _He knew._

"A shame. You have such beautiful eyes." In one swift and fluid motion, he thrust the knife into her chest, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _I'm sorry._

"Likewise."

* * *

 _She was a determined one._

 _A woman who held a certain fire in her eyes not unlike the insurgents he had cut down in his quest for perfection in all things. Her cause was noble and her fighting spirit something to be admired. All in all, he had honestly come to care for the woman, stubborn as she was._

 _She was an amusing thing._

 _He had made it a point to forgive her of all her offenses against him, as numerous as they were. Nevertheless, he proclaimed time and time again that he would treasure the serenity and humor her presence gave. "Not a single man in this era or the next would be worthy of you," he had said, wine glass in hand._

 _One would think that love would be much more exciting albeit just as maddening. However, these things rarely turned out as they should. He was a fickle man. It would take merely one word for the object of his passionate fixation to instantly fall from grace. His right hand gently stroked her head which rested listlessly on his shoulder. His left was at her back feebly attempting to halt the blood from slipping through his fingers._

 _Amidst the carnage and corpses, a thought occurred to him, a single truth. He felt it in his bones, rushing down his spine, rattling around in his skull, singeing his blood, and sparking at his fingertips._

This is wrong _._

 _"Gil."_

 _If the one woman who had consistently proven herself to be worthy of his love was to be stolen from him, then it was wrong._

 _"Gil."_

 _If she was doomed to die like a dog in the dirt, then it simply was wrong. This world was wrong._

 _"We could create a paradise, you know."_

 _He sighed shakily. "Yes, I know. Do not worry. I will make sure that your dream is fully realized. You have my word."_

 _She smiled. "Thank you."_

* * *

Gilgamesh was a pretty predictable person. He could not deny this. The young king rarely deviated from his strict step-by-step routine that consisted of running his city and doing whatever the hell he felt like doing. A dull and monotonous life but his duty nonetheless.

Gilgamesh was not a morning person as more than a few servant had painfully come to realize. Which was why when he awoke in the early hours of the morning in a cold sweat, it could have been seen as a bit out of character.

Only a handful of people knew that the king of Uruk had been having a recurring dream as of late. It started with joy and ended in heartbreak and by the time he woke up the next morning he could recall next to nothing about the dream. The prophets and priests surmised that it was a product of stress and overwork.

Isra, one of the newest female servants, called absolute bullshit. Malak, a veteran of sorts around the palace, did as well. Rumors fly within the servants' quarters. The latest scoop flitting from ear to ear was on a prisoner scheduled to face what the servants liked to call 'judgement' for an attempted theft two nights ago. It wasn't long before Isra was summoned to report on the happenings of two nights before.

She was surprisingly glad the thief had decided to try his luck. There was a certain excitement to the ordeal and Isra would accept nearly anything the take the edge off of the drone of everyday life. To her surprise, however, the thief was a young woman.

The girl was striking despite her ragged appearance. It appeared as though Gilgamesh thought the same considering the bewildered look on his face. Her hair was cut short like a man's-a common trend among unmarried women-and white like the clouds, giving a nice contrast with her tanned skin.

Call it intuition but it didn't take long for Isra to notice that this girl was strange. There was something indefinitely _off_ about the green-eyed girl. Off her rocker, perhaps. She appeared to be fearless when staring down death itself.

Now, Isra thought herself to be as loyal as they come but even she would admit that her king was someone to tread lightly around. One misspoken word and you'll have lost your tongue. The only exception to this rule was Enkidu. Most people were aware of this-even the citizens were somewhat aware of this. Or that's what she had assumed. Isra had not counted on coming across someone- _anyone_ out of their mind enough to talk back to Gilgamesh.

He enjoyed it, though. A nice change of pace for him, no doubt. Not that it changed the outcome by much.

Isra was loyal. But her king could be ruthless when he wanted to be.

Although instead of having her fetch the executioner who took pride in his art of giving criminals slow and painful deaths, Gilgamesh requested that she bring him a knife, any knife. Not from the treasury, of course, but the sheer fact that he was willing to do the deed himself spoke volumes.

That girl, Pandora, was strange indeed.

Malak was summoned to dispose of the body. He went white the moment he laid eyes on lifeless corpse.

"You know her," Gilgamesh inquired, his words sounding more like a statement than a question.

Malak bowed lowly. "No, my liege. I do not know this woman." Isra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The man couldn't lie to save his life.

"Then hurry up and remove the body before it makes a bigger mess."

Gingerly, he lifted the body into his arms and stalked off. Isra followed discretely out of genuine concern and morbid curiosity.

* * *

Rounding corners and shuffling down endless hallways, Malak made his way to his own room. Being one of the more senior officers had its perks. He scoped out his surroundings, making sure as sugar that not a soul was in sight before promptly dropping the 'lifeless body' on the floor. "No one else is around Pan, you can stop playing dead."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Are you sure because due to my newly found head injury, I believe there might be three of you." Green eyes blinked innocently at the dark-haired man, a close friend and co-conspirator in her impossible scheme. She frowned at his expression of poorly hidden rage. "You're angry."

"No shit," he snapped.

"I have an explanation," she replied, jolting upright and flailing about wildly.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I bet you do. Why did you come here? I said that I would handle it."

"You were taking too long," she said curtly, stretching her arms and rubbing her wrists. Pandora had been sprawled out, hands bound, on the cold, hard, marble floor for at least twenty minutes before Malak had arrived. The woes of living in an obnoxiously large and opulent palace must include more than a few communication problems. There were probably a ton of neat hiding places. She smirked at the thought.

"Taking too-fine. _Fine_. Have it your way." The tall amber-eyed man held up his hands in submission.

Pandora shook her head, tutting admonishingly. "Malak, I think you need to take a breath and calm-"

"Don't you even _try_ that with me. My head will roll if anything bad happens to you. Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"Do you care?"

"Of course I do! But in my defense, next to nothing on this earth can hurt me. You and I both know that."

"You're not invincible Pan. You might think you are, but you're just not. We have to be careful on how we handle this. One slip up, just one, and we will be branded as traitors of the state. They can kill me but I can't say what they'll do to you."

"Malak, are you-" There he stood conversing with a should-be dead woman, standing upright, arms folded across her chest, and looking anything but deceased.

Malak sighed, running a hand through his dark, curly hair. "...Please don't freak out."

"What. The. _H_ _ell._ "

Malak groaned, massaging his temples. "I specifically said 'do not freak out'. Is anybody listening to me today?"

"She was stabbed in the heart. She died-she was dead."

"Not quite," Pandora interjected in a singsong voice.

Malak pointed accusingly at her. " _You_ , stay out of this." He turned to Isra, putting both hands firmly on her shoulders. "Isra, listen to me carefully. Go get Gilgamesh."

"Malak," the brown-eyed girl ground out. "What in heaven's name-"

He cut her off "-Just go, please. Think of this as a huge favor I'll have to repay one day."

Well, he had her there. "Whatever all of this is," she motioned mainly in Pandora's direction. "You owe me big-time for it." Pandora waved playfully and Isra fought back a shudder. Once again, her intuition was spot on. That girl was off.

"You have such a way with words," she mused softly.

"What can I say? You rub off on people."

* * *

Green eyes flickered mischievously, her lips curving into a sickly sweet smile when a familiar golden figure was seen stalking towards them. "Hey there," she greeted. "Long time, no see."

Gilgamesh halted mid-stride and gawked. "I killed you."

 _Hello again._

Her head tilted sideways, brows furrowing as she feigned memory trouble. "Mhmm, yes, you most certainly did do that."

The young king frowned, ignoring the two other presences and circled the grinning girl. She looked absolutely ecstatic. "I _killed_ you."

 _How are you?_

She fought back giggles as she spoke, the image of a smiling blonde crossing her mind. "Okay, let's start this thing over, shall we? My name is Pandora, I am just a smidgen immortal and if you would kindly give me the time of day, I can explain everything."

His lips formed a thin line. "You have five minutes."

Pandora sighed happily, swinging her arms back and forth like a small child. "Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, I have a proposition for you."

 _It's me._

"Speak, girl I do not have all day to waste on your nonsense," he commanded. Her smile faltered for a brief second. The young king caught sight of a venomous glare before it faded behind a glass smile.

"To make a long story short. All but a handful of gods are extremely pissed at you and your people and they want to teach you a lesson. So, they chose me to teach it and told me to seek refuge with the Assyrians so that we may bring about the destruction of all of Mesopotamia."

 _You remember me, don't you?_

Gilgamesh frowned deeply, opening his mouth to speak but Pandora put a finger to his lips and shushed him. Isra blinked owlishly and Malak busied himself with studied the intricacies of the plain white walls. There was a first time for everything, after all.

"I know what you're going to say so, please don't say it. I refused this idea because I didn't feel like being horrifically murdered anytime soon-you know how those Assyrians are-and I decided to come to you instead," Pandora explained.

 _You know who I am._

"I see. Although that doesn't explain why you tried to steal from me."

"Getting to that...On my way here Ninsun, your mother, seeing as she wished for the survival of her one and only beloved son, _blessed_ me and now I have a this tiny little problem. I can't die."

The blonde shrugged. "I don't see how that's a problem."

"Of course you don't. Anyway, the reason I stole from-"

"-Attempted to steal. It isn't as if you actually got away with it. Do not hide the truth." Pandora's face twitched. Ah patience, one of the world's most sanity-trying virtues.

" _Right_. Would you have believed me if I hadn't have concocted this elaborate scheme to get your attention? Be honest."

 _I know who you are so, please. Tell me._

"Probably not," he admitted.

"So, you see my point. My proposition is this: In exchange for assistance in defeating the Assyrians when they attempt and invasion, I ask that you get your mother to lift her curse-blessing, _blessing_."

 _Do you know who I am?_

She held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"No."

 ** _I do not know you._**

Green eyes blinked and the white-haired girl sighed heavily, receding her offering hand. A look of genuine disappointment colored her features. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. She was a fool for considering any different. After all, she knew the golden figure of opulence and riches standing before her. And he knew her. He had to.

Pandora chuckled softly. "I thought as much."

 _Liar._

She hated to admit it but she did love a challenge. And what better challenge than making a king bow to your will?

Pandora smirked at the thought.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for reading! This is my first story for the whole realm of Fate Stay Night series and I hoped you liked it. I know Pandora may seem a little bit on the wacky side but please give her patience and time. :D Oh and the whole immortality thing, do not fear, it has certain limitations that I will address later in the story. Gilgamesh will be forced out of his comfort zone and may be a little different since he can't immediately kill the source of his annoyance but please, bear with me.

\- Always yours, _K.N._


	2. Rabbit Heart

**Troy**

 _Summary: Unfortunately even Enkidu, the man created by the gods, the High King of Uruk's equal in all things is having trouble dealing with his egotistical friend and King. So, the gods decide to create something else that will indefinitely draw the eye of the troublesome demigod. What better way to bring about the downfall of a man than by the use of a woman?_

…

 _Humor/Family_

…

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _Rabbit Heart_

' _ **Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl, frozen in the headlights. It seems I've made the final sacrifice. I must become a lion hearted girl-ready for a fight before I make the final sacrifice.' –**_ _Florence + The Machine_

 _"What do you want from me?"_

 _"Pandora, you and your brother are children of the previous emperor-my sister's husband. The allowance of you keeping your title is out of respect for the dead."_

 _"What's your point?"_

 _"You have no power here. You have no purpose." She never had and never would. Strangely, she was content with that._

 _She smiled sweetly, though it was anything but, tilting her head to the side. "That's the first true thing you have ever said to me. Tell me, did spit your usual lies on that night or did you tell him the truth out of shame?"_

 _"The truth? Certainly not."_

 _"Not even going to deny it. You must be pretty confident that you got away with it. But you didn't, I know everything and I'll make sure that everything which was done in the dark comes to light."_

 _He sighed, running a hand through inky black hair. "This is my problem with you. You pretend to have a say in any of this despite the fact you know nothing. You are nothing without your father's legacy and contradictory to what the masses say, he wasn't a great man. You would be appalled by all the things he did in the dark, let alone me."_

 _A smirk not unlike pure malice colored his face._

 _Pandora winced, sneering at the man and hands forming tight fists in her chains._ _"What do you want from me?" She questioned, thinly veiled rage becoming increasingly apparent._

 _"I will carry on the previous emperor's will. We will become the law of this world and I require your assistance."_

 _"You must be out of your goddamn mind," she spat._

 _"I assume it's useless to ask now but you'll come around. I'll make sure of it."_

* * *

Gilgamesh found himself in quite the predicament. He was an individual who was accustomed to getting his way if life. But one day, in waltzes this perpetually smiling ghost of a girl whose intolerability ranged from mild to murder.

Somehow this story seemed familiar.

"Why are you still here?" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Pandora shrugged as she meandered lackadaisically about the throne room, admiring every inch of opulence with childlike wonder.

"I don't know," she smiled like a _goddamn_ angel. "Why are you such a hardass?"

She had been flinging insults this way and that from the very moment they met although some were more subtle than others. He considering killing her again but why waste _anything_ on this girl whom he knew would not drop dead even if he asked her to?

Cutting out her tongue was also an option although his gut told him that the ending to such a drastic measure would not play out well for him. It would probably just grow back. Like a lizard. He shuddered.

Gilgamesh was truly between a rock and a hard place.

"Woman, what do you want from me? Your information is appreciated but your presence, however, is not. I have no need of assistance from you or your ilk in order to be able to wipe those Assyrian infidels off of the earth."

He regarded her carefully as she continued to roam. A sneer came over his features as it came to his attention of how unbearably thin she was. The off-white tunic she wore accentuated her unhealthy pallor and he was reminded somewhat of a starved dog as he watched her shuffle back and forth.

"Putting that aside, you have also committed grave offenses against me," he continued. "I show you mercy, allow you leave without injury, and yet you _stay_. So, I will ask you once more-why are you still here?"

She huffed in offense, hands on excessively bony hips. "I already told you. I do not want to be immortal and you are my best bet at getting this curse removed."

"Another utterly foolish notion. Mine is a unique case but you…" His eyes cut to her, practically burning holes into her soul. Shivers pricked her spine as she squirmed underneath his gaze. "-greed is an inherent trait of mankind. What human being does not want to live forever? Or do you believe yourself to be above such pitiable desires with your new-found immortality?"

Pandora did not consider herself to be a reckless person, daring, but never reckless. Oh, but it was absolute gut busting hilarity to witness the incredulity scribbled all over Gilgamesh's face at her comments. She could hardly resist. "I haven't thought about it that deeply but I'll let you know once I figure it out, mmkay?"

The golden king snorted. The absurdity of the woman before him was nigh comical. "Are you sure that your head is screwed on right? Surely you were dropped on your head multiple times as a child or possibly kicked in the head by an ox. That is the only explanation for such insanity."

She resisted an eye roll, a vexed expression painting her features. And yet, Pandora felt a dull nagging in the back of her skull. There was a certain sensation that walked hand-in-hand with being near the insufferable man, a small part of her unable to resist the smile that spread across her face whenever she laid eyes on him. The feeling gripped her as a bright smile crossed her face like a wildfire, green eyes shining mischievously.

"It was the ox, my liege," Pandora began, sarcasm drenching her words. "It happened two summers ago. I remember that fateful day like it was my last. The sun had just started to set when-"

"-Do not test me, girl."

"I'm not leaving until you help me. Just accept that right now as a fact." Pandora swallowed, the courage in her eyes flickering. Was she pushing it? Abso-friggin-lutely. But better to scope out her boundaries now than finding out on the receiving end of a spear later.

He was beside her in an instant, hand slithering around her neck, fingers digging into her skin. "I have given you incredible leniency, girl. Immortal or not, insulting me is great cause for a death sentence."

"If you help me get my life back, then you can make good on that threat. But you cannot make due on your threat right now which leaves it null and void," she replied flatly.

His grip tightened, danger swimming in pools of deep red. Pandora found herself dreading the possibility of the scene becoming a common occurrence. "I will say this once. Know your place. There are many things in this world worse than death and I will gladly see to it that you experience each and every one of them in full, if you wish to continue on."

She gave him a curt smile.

It was small, sweet, and in it appeared something that it caused his imperious gaze to waver. Gilgamesh reluctantly let go of the young woman's neck and Pandora inhaled deeply, meeting his stare and then bowing her head. "I've never been so good with words, you see. I apologize if I have offended you." If? Did he catch an 'if' in that sentence?

"I'll leave for now."

Her eyes met his one last time and the blonde king watched as she waved good-bye-as if he was an old acquaintance-and scampered off. If it wasn't clear before, it was crystal now.

The girl was insane.

Insane but this girl had managed to create a large distortion within the monotonous buzz that plagued the repetitious life of an absolute king. He had made his decision. Lips turning up into a bemused smirk he decided he would let this play out, wherever it may lead him. She had said it herself, she would return.

And he would wait patiently until she did.

* * *

A warm breeze playfully tugged on white locks. Pandora sat perched on the palace steps, head in her palm, green eyes admiring vast azure sky. Her mind wandered. Of all the times to start feeling guilty, it had to be now. Mentally, she cursed the atrocious timing of her conscience.

She was jolted from her musings when a familiar voice spoke, condescension and admonition transparently clear. "What was _that_?"

She stiffened in surprise, whipping around and a hand flying to her now racing heart. " _Malak_ -I wish you'd stop doing that. One of these days, I'm gonna keel over from a heart attack," she chided.

Malak rolled his eyes and took a seat next to his energetic companion. "Extremely unlikely but whatever. Like I was saying before, what the hell was that? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were deliberately trying to provoke him."

"I was."

" _Why_?"

She snorted, light laughter pushing past dry, chapped lips. "Sorry, sorry I couldn't help myself. From what I've seen so far, he's the type that's super fun to play around with. That and I wanted to knock him down a few pegs not that that plan went over well."

"It never will, not with him. I speak from experience, watch yourself. Whatever you think he is, he isn't. You have a knack for offending people and Gilgamesh is all for fun and games but there's a thin line with him. Although knowing you, you'd rush over that line like there was hell on your heels."

Pandora beamed. "You know me so well."

"It's my job. Rest assured, we'll accomplish what we came here to do." Almost instantaneously forest green eyes flashed dangerously, mouth forming a thin line as the girl was abruptly reminded of her purpose for her unconventional meeting with Uruk's young king.

It was a cold, unshakable reality that loomed over her. Even within the depths of her dreams, a place where most find solace and serenity, she could feel its presence. And it frightened her.

"…Is it worth it though?" She asked softly.

Malak arched a questioning brow.

"The Assyrians will come here indefinitely. They say that Uruk is flourishing thanks to its newest ruler. Imagine the prestige those cretins would gain by slaying such a king. They'll likely make Xerxes participate in the war. They'll have him joyfully rushing off to his death on the front lines," she explained, fingers digging into her palms in bony fists to the point where blood was drawn.

"And when an enemy spear skewers him through the chest, they'll shake their war starved skulls and say what a shame it was that the second prince of their great nation should have met his end without having cut down a single enemy. He'll die in obscurity, the scribes not bothering to mention his name in the tablets, just like his failure of a sister." Green eyes flicked toward to the dusty ground.

"And we came here in order to prevent that."

Lips parted and a calming breath was drawn. "Yeah we did, didn't we?"

"Yes, my lady. We did."

"My lady. Haven't heard that one in a while. You're not usually so respectful. What gives?"

He scoffed, arms folded across his chest and dark eyes carefully studying her visage. "The only time I am not respectful is when I have to chew you out for your recklessness."

"One cannot truly live until he takes chances. Life itself is a gamble."

"Precisely. That way of thinking is precisely why I cannot take my eyes off of you."

"Lighten up, Malak. No girl wants to marry a lifeless piece of wood."

"And no man wants to marry a crazed hellion."

"Aw, if you say it like that then it sounds like we're meant for each other."

"Neither in _your_ dreams nor in _mine_."

"Right," she drawled.

"What are you going to do now?"

Pandora stood, stretching her arms towards the heavens. "I'm going to explore. I've barely had time to see the sights, meet the natives, having been arrested and killed and all that. I'm eager to see if Uruk is just as beautiful as they say."

He wasn't going to try to stop her this time. His lady, his _queen_ was rambunctious by nature and Malak admittedly had to take a step back every once and awhile. "I'm not even going to try and stop you this time. I can't accompany you but a warning, my lady. People around here are a bit…jumpy."

"Aren't we supposed to be incognito? Call me what you did when we were younger."

There was a small pang in his chest as his mind recalled better times. "Fine, Pan. Whatever you want."

 _Forever and always_ _._

"That's more like it."

 _Thank you, my friend._

* * *

In order to fool one's enemies, one must first fool his friends.

Was it cruel to again not inform her closest friend of her intentions to sneak back into the palace? Maybe. Was it wrong? Not entirely. Getting back in was surprisingly easy. If she got caught snooping around, Malak's cover would hopefully still be intact. The only one who would be able to prove otherwise would be that servant girl.

She would start there. After more than a few minutes of searching stone walls and empty rooms, Pandora stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of hushed and wavering voices.

Both were male, although sounded absolutely petrified in comparison to the calm timbre of the other-tossing around phrases like "it had to be done" and "for our great nation". The lilt in their voices confirmed her suspicions. They weren't natives and there was no mistaking that mindset. Damn, that man was thorough. To think he had already sent out spies, other than herself and Malak-the sly bastard.

She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she wouldn't have to dirty her hands and do the deed herself. She was the distraction. Her job was only to stir things up long enough for those two to sneak in and do what needed to be done.

It was a pity. She had tried to help the man but he wouldn't hear it. It was his own fault, not hers.

And yet...

The younger one was the first to notice her in the doorway. The poor thing was practically in tears.

"L-Lady Pandora?!" He must have been around fourteen years old, the other about eighteen. They were undoubtedly siblings.

"The one and only." She said with a warm smile.

"What are you doing here?" The elder questioned, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The same thing you're doing," she answered calmly. "So, what's the plan? Kill him in his sleep or something?"

They exchanged skeptical glances. " Poison in his wine."

"Classy."

"It's already on its way over there," the younger boy blurted out, earning a sharp glare from his brother.

"What kind of poison?"

"Desert cobra venom."

Pandora was breathless. Her heart began pounding. Perhaps she had already made up her mind when she made herself known to those two. Or maybe even the moment green eyes clashed with blood red. As impossible as it seemed, she was resolved to have no regrets in this endless life of hers.

And leaving an innocent man, no matter how narcissistic and infuriating, to die without lifting a finger to stop it...Now there was a regret if she ever heard of one. Goddamn it all.

Pandora took off running.

* * *

 _Why am I doing this again_ , she thought, rushing frantically down seemingly endless winding halls. He was different from that day. He had changed. She had too.

They were no longer the little kids who in the spur of the moment had spilled their hopes and dreams to one other just because someone was there to listen. Her actions would have consequences. And painful ones too.

But the mere fact that she could recall the innocent smile he had once given her and the secrets she had told him, was enough to convince her.

She wanted to save him.

The unsuspecting servant held out the goblet, like an offering and Pandora skidded to a halt, chest heaving, looking relieved upon finding the young king alive and well.

"Oh, it's you. Couldn't stay away, could you? I tend to have that affect on people." He said, golden goblet in hand. Without missing a beat, Pandora snatched the cup from his hands and downed it in one fell swoop. Gilgamesh stared, utterly dumbfounded.

"I-I have an explanation," she said, struggling to catch her breath.

"You drank my wine. You would be suicidal to do so without one."

"Someone poisoned your drink."

"And who in the right mind would do that? I realize that it is impossible for _all_ my subjects to adore me but let's be serious here."

"The Assyrians would."

"Are you suggesting that-"

"-Yes, there are-"

"Woman, let me finish," he interjected, silencing her with a sharp glare. "Are you suggesting that there are spies within my home?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Blood red eyes locked onto the still bowing young man and a look of sheer horror crossed the servant's face. "No, not him."

Gilgamesh arched a brow and dismissed the terrified servant with a wave of his hand. "Do you have any proof of these spies?"

"I will... in about four hours or so." She replied, shrugging. "It depends. How long does it take desert cobra venom to kill a human being?"

"Three hours, twenty-five minutes, and fifteen seconds, give or take ten minutes."

"One word. _How?_ "

"This isn't the first time some mindless fool has tried to assassinate me," he said as he stood, a smirk playing on his lips. He beckoned her to follow with a small gesture. "Come."

Hesitantly, she trailed behind him. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am personally escorting you to the dungeons," he replied, tossing her a glance from over his shoulder. "You should feel honored." He hadn't given up on her just yet, considering his expectations of her were still quite high. If she failed to meet them, then it was never meant to be. He genuinely hoped that she would stick around.

"Oh, I am. Why, exactly are you escorting me to a dungeon?"

"So that I may ascertain the truth. If you are telling the truth then you shall be dead in three short hours, if not then you will spend all of your days, however numerous they are, within that dungeon."

"Sounds reasonable, except for that last part. Really? An eternity in a dungeon just for drinking your wine?"

"Clearly, you don't understand the delicate intricacies of wine."

" _C_ _learly_." Pandora echoed with a twinge of annoyance. Partially directed at Gilgamesh and partially directed at herself for getting into yet another life-threatening situation. Maybe Malak was right, she had never really considered it seriously, casually dismissing his rants as ramblings of an overprotective friend.

She sighed, biting down on her bottom lip as he ushered her inside the iron cage. "I don't appreciate sarcasm," he retorted.

To her pleasant surprise, Gilgamesh sat down directly outside her cage with legs crossed and arms folded, red eyes watching her curiously. "You're going to stay here," she asked, voice ringing with bewilderment.

"But of course. I personally escorted you here and I am _personally_ going verify your credibility myself." Pandora hummed in acknowledgement.

Silence soon coated the room, thick and almost suffocating. The room was humid, lit only by torchlight and a certain stench permeated the area. Pandora was convinced the smell was coming from the misshapen lump in the corner of her cell although she refused to affirm her assumptions by closer examination.

She simply sat and waited.

"It smells awful in here." She commented, hugging her knees to her chest and mending the awkward break in conversation.

Gilgamesh paused, looking thoughtful. "I suppose there is a _small_ chance that a handful of unlucky souls may have expired in there."

Pandora groaned, rolling her eyes passionately. " _Joy_."

"Why did you do it? Even if it won't kill you, I doubt this will be a pleasurable experience for you." Red eyes suddenly flashed impishly. "Unless you like that sort of thing."

He noticed her face pale significantly. "Um, no I don't," she responded laughing uncomfortably. "I just wanted to. I kind of need you, remember?"

"Oh, right," he said, recalling that morning's events. "Did you honestly come all the way here to try and help me just to get your little curse lifted?"

" _Honestly_? No, I could care less about that nonsense although it could become a pain later."

"Then, why would you willingly drink wine laced with snake venom?"

Pandora shrugged. "The thought of you dying doesn't sit well with me."

"So, you would go through all this for a complete stranger." Gilgamesh answered while Pandora stared at the cobweb-filled ceiling, her eyes withholding some emotion. "Is that what I am supposed to believe?"

Pandora nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Except you are no stranger, not to me."

His eyes narrowed, cutting to her as he began studying her expression, searching for recognition that could only be found in her face. "...Do I know you?" He ventured slowly.

She sighed, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. The young king felt his skin crawl at the reemergence of her bittersweet smile. Blood red clashed with dark green and Gilgamesh was left with a dizzying sense of nostalgia.

"No, you don't know me."

 _And I no longer know you._

* * *

 **For starters, thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm so glad that you guys actually liked it with only one chapter up. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Troy.**

 **I quite excited about introducing Enkidu to this whole setup-who will be in the next chapter. I have read some things about him here and there but I am really looking forward to messing around with his character a bit. Here's a small sneak peak of the next chapter.**

Pale green eye widened as Enkidu caught sight of a young woman meandering aimlessly around the throne room. He turned to Gilgamesh and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him aside. "My friend, I understand that as a man you have needs but I must confess something to you."

"What is it?"

"You see, whenever you have a girl around, particularly one you are rather fond of, the atmosphere tends to get a bit weird around here."

"I don't follow."

Enkidu sighed, putting both hands firmly on Gilgamesh's shoulders. "I hate to be the one to tell you this-I really do-but, Gil," He trailed off, glancing briefly at the floor and then looking firmly into his friend's eyes. "You are a creep."

" _What_?"

"You are an S-ranked, horror-inducing, nightmare-creating, classic creeper." Gilgamesh could only stare, jaw unhinged at the words coming out of his one and only friend's mouth. He was honestly a little offended.

"It's not your fault though!" He added hurriedly. "You have a sickness. I have spoken with some doctors about your _condition_ and they believe that they may be able to help you."

"I-I don't believe you-what is this?!"

Enkidu smiled warmly, nothing but brotherly concern written across his face. "This, my friend, is an intervention."


End file.
